Push It
Push It by Salt-n-Pepa is featured in Showmance, the second episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions at an assembly, in order to get more people to join them. Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina have solos. Originally, the New Directions are supposed to perform Le Freak at the assembly, but the kids believe that it was too old-fashioned and will deter students from joining instead of winning them over. This is why Rachel suggests to perform a number that gives the students exactly what they want, "sex." They don't inform Will of this, however, and while the number seems to be well received by the students, it causes Figgins to present Will with a list of pre-approved songs that the club is allowed to sing, songs which all either have "Jesus" or "Balloons" in their title. Sue later calls it one of her least favorite songs performed by the glee club. Lyrics Finn: Ah, push it Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Tina: Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here! Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Rachel: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here! Artie: Now wait a minute, y'all Now this dance ain't for everybody Only the sexy people So all you fly mothers Get on out there and dance Dance, I said! Holla. Rachel (with Tina and Mercedes): Sa-Salt and Pepa's (here) And we're in effect Want you to (push it, babe) Coolin' by day Then at night (working up a sweat) C'mon girls (let's go!) Let's go show the guys (that we know) How to become (number one) in a hot party show (now push it) Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it Artie: Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Hey! Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn (with Kurt and Artie): Yo, baby-pop Yeah, you, come here (Gimme a kiss) Better make it fast Or else (I'm gonna get pissed) Can't you hear the music's (pumpin' hard) Like I (wish you would?) Now (push it) Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Aow! Finn: Ah, push it Artie: Holla Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! New Directions: Ah push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Aow! Finn: Ah, push it Artie: Holla Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! New Directions: Aaaahhh Push it! Trivia *This is the first song by the New Directions to be performed at a student assembly. *The Parent Television Council rated Glee the "worst show on television" after this performance. *Zach Woodlee had to change the choreography from the original because it was too sexual to be televised. *Kurt is the only performer in this song who doesn't get a solo. Gallery Episode 2 Push It.jpg Glee-push-it2.jpg PushIt.png PushIt2.jpg Push it 1.jpg Push it.jpg|Push it Push-It-glee-818410n2-240-144.gif Artiepushit.gif Tumblr m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_m90ehxPHbe1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang